


It's Complicated

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: *spoilers for Ragnarok*Thor owes Loki a hug.This is a little “missing scene” towards the end of Thor: Ragnarok.





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_milky_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you :)
> 
> This little ficlet takes place directly following the scene towards the end where Thor has just realized that Loki is in the room with him on the ship. The one where Thor says “If you were here I might even hug you” and Loki replies “I’m here”

Loki watches as his brother pours himself a drink, relishing the surprise in Thor’s face upon catching sight of him in the mirror. The smile that follows Thor’s realization that he’s really there in the room with him and not just another one of his illusions, pleases Loki. Had he been unsure of his welcome? Had he worried over Thor’s reaction? Perhaps. Any uncertainty he may have felt dissipates upon seeing that smile. Loki steps closer. “I believe I was promised a hug.” Thor’s smile grows wider. It’s that moment, with that smile, that Loki realizes just how much he’s missed his brother. How he’s missed fighting by his side and working with him, instead of against him. 

“I said I might give you a hug -- I’m still considering my options.” Thor pours another glass and offers it to Loki. 

Loki moves forward, closing the distance between them and accepts the offered drink. He likes that he can still surprise his brother. He hates to think he’s gotten predictable. He hadn’t planned to return to Asgard and fight Hela. He hadn’t planned on risking his life in what was so obviously a hopeless battle. Loki’s self-preservation streak was strong and wide. He was able to relinquish its hold for a little while in order to play the role of hero and help get his people escape but he’s not quite sure it suits him. Not in the long run. He does know that he likes the way it makes him feel, though he isn’t sure what comes next. To avoid the intense look in Thor’s gaze he takes a sip of his drink. 

“Why did you do it?” Thor asks him. The question isn’t unexpected but that doesn’t make answering it any easier. 

“Do what? Loki feels the need to stall. It’s not something he can fully put in words. It’s --complicated.

“Why come back? Why fight by my side? I’m not complaining, mind you. I just need to know.” Thor takes a drink, makes a face and puts it back down. This ship doesn’t have the best stock of alcohol, unfortunately. 

Loki fiddles with his glass. “I told that story of how I died a hero so many times -- the theatre -- the statue...” He shakes his head. “Maybe I wanted to see what it actually felt like to play the role myself, to have our people witness my greatness with their own eyes.” He laughs and takes a sip of his drink. He stares at the glass a moment before looking up. “Perhaps I came back for you.” As trite as he knows it sounds, it’s the truth, or part of it anyways. It really was complicated. The Asgardians were his people, by providence if not by birth. He had even been their king for a while, and maybe what Thor had said about him being stuck had struck a chord. Loki doesn’t want to keep going in circles. He wants more than that, he really does.

Loki brushes past Thor to put his glass down on the table behind him. They touch. Thor grabs his wrist, turning him so they’re face to face. Thor wraps his other hand around the back of Loki’s neck and pulls him in closer until their lips are very nearly touching. Loki’s mind ceases its spinning when Thor kisses him. This is the other reason, one he can’t put into words. These feelings that he’s never been able to escape, no matter how much he’s tried. No matter how much time and distance separated them. 

Thor pulls away first, and Loki can’t help but feel it as a loss. He touches his lips a moment before dropping his hand. “Not exactly a hug, but acceptable.” The smile on his face feels like a question.

“Acceptable, is it?” Thor pushes him up against the wall, pressing his body against Loki’s. 

“Were you going for something a little more?” Loki’s breath catches when Thor grinds against him and he suddenly wishes there weren’t so many pieces of clothing separating them. 

After several minutes of kissing, Thor takes a step back, his face guarded. “Are you staying?” 

“We ended a world together, it’s only fitting that we’re together at the start of a new one.” 

The look on Thor’s face doesn’t change. “That’s not an answer.” 

Loki reaches out and touches Thor’s face, tracing his fingers around the edges of his eye patch. It really does suit him. “Yes brother, I’m staying.” When he says the words, it feels like the truth.


End file.
